El Hombre del Saco
by Cris Snape
Summary: ¿Qué es capaz de hacer un hombre desesperado por salvar su vida? Thomas Ryddle jamás pensó que podría llegar a esos extremos, pero ahora que la tuberculosis consume sus pulmones día a día, está dispuesto a escuchar las palabras de la vieja bruja del bosque. Escrito para el reto "Te Potterizarás de Terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Parte 1

**EL HOMBRE DEL SACO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso pertenece a Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Te potterizarás de terror"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__._

_Para conmemorar el día de Halloween, en el foro se ha creado un reto especial que consiste en escribir una historia que se inspire en alguna historia de miedo, bien del cine, la televisión, la literatura, las historias gráficas o las leyendas urbanas. Para la ocasión, he decidido adaptar la historia del __**Hombre del saco **__español. El buen señor se llamaba Francisco Leona y llevó a cabo sus acciones en el año 1910, en Gádor, Almería. Si queréis conocer la historia a grandes rasgos, podéis echar un vistazo al artículo de la Wikipedia llamado, precisamente "El hombre del saco" (yo lo he tecleado en google y sale enseguida^^). Descubrí la historia gracias a un libro titulado__** "Guía de la España misteriosa" **__de Pedro Amorós, donde se relatan los acontecimientos con todo lujo de detalles. En cualquier caso, el artículo de la Wiki es bastante aceptable, pero recomendaría la lectura del libro si es que podéis haceos con él._

_Antes de entrar en materia, decir que la acción transcurrirá en Pequeño Hangleton y que los personajes protagonistas os sonarán un poquito^^. Por supuesto, la historia cannon no existe para nada aquí, al menos no la parte que tiene que ver con el nacimiento de Voldemort. Y me dejo de rollos. Espero que la historia os guste y os de miedo y os pido que no busquéis información sobre el señor Leona hasta que no hayáis terminado de leer el fin. Para mantener el factor sorpresa, más que nada. Y sí, me callo. A continuación, la historia de __**El Hombre del Saco.**_

* * *

**I**

_**Pequeño Hangleton, Inglaterra. 28 de junio de 1910.**_

Los niños del pueblo se habían reunido para admirar el primer vehículo motorizado de todo Pequeño Hangleton. Los señores Ryddle, que eran de los más ricos de toda la comarca y poseían una casa enorme en la ladera de una colina cercana, se lo habían comprado en el mismísimo Londres.

Los niños jamás habían visto nada parecido. Bernard Bryce, que siempre había sido de lo más osados, se acercó lentamente y acarició una de sus ruedas. Tenía siete años y su padre trabajaba en las tierras de los Ryddle. La mayoría de los hombres del pueblo lo hacían, pero pocos de sus hijos hubieran cometido semejante osadía. El pequeño Bernie era valiente. Nunca dudaba a la hora de trepar a los árboles y siempre se aseguraba de que las niñas y los chicos más pequeños cruzaran los riachuelos y no se quedaran atrás cuando iban de excursión por los parajes cercanos. Definitivamente a nadie le extrañó que se acercara al automóvil, así como no les pilló por sorpresa que el señor Triggs, el mayordomo de los Ryddle, empezara a gritarles.

—¡Largaos de aquí! ¡Malditos mocosos mugrientos! ¡FUERA!

Los niños salieron corriendo y no pararon hasta desaparecer de la vista del terrible señor. Entre risitas ahogadas y jadeos, lograron calmarse y recuperar el habla. Por supuesto, Bernie fue el primero en hacer el correspondiente comentario.

—¿Habéis visto? ¡Es genial! Algún día tendré uno como ése.

Y aunque el resto de infantes sabían que cuando uno era tan pobre como Bernie era muy difícil poder conseguir un automóvil, tuvieron que darle la razón porque el niño era de esa clase de personas que siempre lograban lo que se proponían. Durante un buen rato hablaron animadamente sobre el coche, hasta que se cansaron de estar allí quietos y decidieron ir a jugar fuera del pueblo. Las tierras que rodeaban Pequeño Hangleton estaban repletas de misterios que ellos ansiaban descubrir.

Mientras los niños vivían sus propias aventuras, el señor Triggs se dirigió a casa de los Bryce dando grandes zancadas. Bernard Sénior era un hombre de lo más trabajador que nunca en su vida le había alzado la voz a nadie, pero su hijo Bernie estaba resultando ser un pequeño diablillo. Encontró a la señora Bryce trabajando en su pequeño huerto trasero. Era una mujer joven y al señor Triggs siempre le pareció atractiva, pero no estaba allí para admirar su cuerpo esbelto o sus ojos azules, sino para quejarse. Le expuso a la señora Bryce su problema, le hizo prometer que se aseguraría de que Bernie no volvía a meter las narices donde no le llamaban y regresó a la mansión Ryddle sintiéndose plenamente satisfecho al poder velar por los intereses de sus patrones. Porque para eso estaba el señor Triggs: para cuidar del matrimonio Ryddle y del pequeño Thomas.

Aunque el señor Triggs se puso contento después de la conversación, Frances Bryce estaba enfadada con Bernie. Odiaba cuando los señores le llamaban la atención por culpa del comportamiento de su hijo y pensaba tirarle de las orejas en cuanto lo tuviera delante. El muy sinvergüenza se había atrevido a toquetear las posesiones de sus patrones y eso no podía ser. Tenía que aprender a respetar las cosas de los demás. Tenía que ser menos impulsivo y más reflexivo y preocuparse más por asistir a la escuela del pueblo que por subirse a los árboles o irse a pescar al río.

Así pues, mientras recogía unos preciosos tomates que pensaba enfrascar inmediatamente para cuando llegara el invierno, pensaba en todo lo que le diría a Bernie en cuanto regresara a casa. No se preocupó durante horas, hasta que Bernard regresó cuando ya empezaba a hacerse de noche.

—¿Bernie no ha vuelto todavía? —Preguntó su marido. Frances negó con la cabeza y estrujó el bajo de su falda con manos temblorosas.

—¿No le has visto? Se fue a jugar con sus amigos y no ha vuelto.

Bernard entornó los ojos. Su hijo era un chiquillo travieso, pero nunca llegaba a casa tan tarde. Preocupado, decidió que la cena podría esperar y fue hasta la casa del vecino para pedirle que le ayudara a buscar al niño. Debían encontrarlo antes de que la noche cayera del todo.

* * *

**II**

Thomas disfrutó de un nuevo atardecer. Sentado junto al gran ventanal de su estudio, en la segunda planta, podía permitirse el lujo de sentirse feliz e ignorar el mañana. Despidió al astro rey con una sonrisa y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras respiraba hondo para controlar un nuevo acceso de tos.

No le gustaba pensar en su enfermedad. Era uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos en varios kilómetros a la redonda y, sin embargo, no pudo escapar de las garras de la tuberculosis. Los médicos se empeñaban en darle esperanzas, pero Thomas sabía que, tarde o temprano, moriría de una forma espantosa.

Estaba absolutamente furioso. Tan sólo tenía treinta años y sus días estaban contados. No podría ver crecer a su pequeño Tommy ni envejecería junto a Mary. No habría más fiestas, ni viajes ni reuniones con sus socios del continente. Nada. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sus pulmones enfermos y en que en algún momento del futuro terminaría ahogándose. Era espantoso y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por evitarlo. Lo que fuera.

Escuchó a Mary entrar en la estancia. Respetaba con cierta solemnidad sus atardeceres íntimos, pero siempre le acompañaba después, cuando la noche se cernía sobre ellos. No se volvió para mirarla, pero supo que estaba encargándose de encender las viejas lámparas de gas. Thomas se había propuesto llevar la electricidad a Pequeño Hangleton para poder disfrutar de ella en su propia casa, pero a esas alturas le parecía un proyecto muy lejano, imposible de llevar a cabo.

—Thomas, querido —Mary colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y se inclinó un poco para besarle la mejilla—. La cena va a ser servida, ¿vienes conmigo?

Si de él hubiera dependido, se habría quedado allí mismo, pero su esposa odiaba cenar sola. Quería que Tommy disfrutara de la compañía de sus padres, que creciera rodeado por el amor y la comprensión de los dos. Sólo por eso Thomas asintió y se puso en pie. Había pasado quince días muy enfermo, pero en la última semana su estado de salud había mejorado mucho. Los médicos le habían dicho que pasar tiempo en tierras más cálidas podría hacerle mucho bien. A Mary le hacía muchísima ilusión emprender un viaje por la costa mediterránea francesa, pero Thomas no se sentía con ánimos. No de momento.

Una vez en el majestuoso comedor de la mansión, Thomas Ryddle ocupó su lugar habitual en la cabecera de la mesa. Tommy ya estaba sentado en su sitio, vestido como un pequeño caballero y haciendo gala de unos modales exquisitos. Tenía apenas cinco años, pero Mary se había ocupado personalmente de su educación desde que era muy pequeño. A Thomas se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando lo miró. No podría verlo crecer. Nunca sabría la clase de hombre que llegaría a ser. Nunca. Nunca.

—Ya he encontrado un profesor de francés para Thomas —Le comunicó Mary mientras tomaban el primer plato. Un exquisito guiso de verduras cocidas que también extrañará terriblemente cuando ya no tenga fuerzas ni para levantarse de la cama—. En mi opinión, debimos empezar con las lecciones el año pasado, pero estoy segura de que Thomas podrá hacer grandes avances en muy poco tiempo. Es un niño muy inteligente y estudioso.

Thomas sonrió cuando su hijo se irguió con orgullo. Era todo un Ryddle, no cabía duda. Se disponía a alentar a su primogénito cuando el señor Triggs irrumpió en el comedor y se acercó a él. Le susurró unas palabras al oído que Mary no entendió. Las palabras que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando. Sin dudarlo, se puso en pie y besó la cabecita de Tommy.

—Querida, ha surgido algo. Lamento tener que interrumpir la cena, pero tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. No me esperes levantada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo?

—No te preocupes, Mary. Todo está bien.

Sí. Después de esa noche todo tendría que estar bien. Era su última esperanza y no deseaba hacer esperar al destino.

* * *

**III**

—¡MADRE! ¡MADRE!

El chiquillo no había callado ni un segundo desde que Sorvolo lo había traído. La mujer, que repasaba por última vez el ritual que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo, lanzó a su hijo una mirada impaciente.

—¡Haz que se calle! ¡Ahora!

Sorvolo frunció el ceño y se preguntó cómo hacer tal cosa. Desde que había metido al mocoso dentro del saco, no había dejado de chillar. Lo primero que pensó fue en lanzar un hechizo para enmudecerle, pero su madre le había advertido que no debían hacer más magia de la estrictamente necesaria. Si una vez terminado todo aquello a los aurores se les ocurría la idea de cotillear por Pequeño Hangleton, debían asegurarse de que el rastro fuera mínimo.

Así pues, el hombre se acercó al saco y le propinó una fuerte patada al niño, que se quedó callado durante un segundo para, a continuación, gritar más fuerte.

—¡SORVOLO, IDIOTA! ¡He dicho que se calle, no que arme más escándalo! Como siga así, nos escucharán en el pueblo.

Sorvolo no lo creía. Aquella casita estaba ubicada en los límites de la finca de los Ryddle, demasiado lejos de Pequeño Hangleton como para que alguien pudiera escuchar gritar a un niño. Aún así, le dio una nueva patada, esa vez en la cabeza. Y sí, el niño se calló, pero también se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Qué has hecho? Como lo hayas matado, Sorvolo… —La mujer hacía rechinar los dientes, signo inequívoco de que estaba muy, muy enfadada—. Como esté muerto me traerás a Morfin, ¿me entiendes, estúpido? Traerás a Morfin y yo me encargaré de él. Porque lo vamos a hacer esta noche, hijo. Cueste lo que cueste.

Sorvolo no dudó un instante. Se agachó junto al niño y retiró el saco con manos temblorosas. Sabía que su madre no mentía cuando le aseguraba que harían el ritual con Morfin. No quería que le pasara nada a su hijo, así que agitó un poco los hombros del chiquillo y sonrió aliviado cuando le escuchó gimotear. Estaba atontado y parecía tener la nariz rota, pero estaba vivo. Su madre hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se acercó a la ventana.

—Ya vienen. Quítale la ropa y súbelo a la mesa. ¡Vamos!

Sorvolo obedeció de inmediato. Le resultó muy sencillo despojar al chiquillo de su camisa sucia y sus pantalones destrozados por causa de la frenética actividad infantil. El niño seguía atontado y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Y lloraba. En silencio y sin poder moverse apenas, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y goteaban sobre la mesa de madera. Durante un instante, Sorvolo casi sintió pena por él. Casi, porque con el dinero que los señores Ryddle iban a darles podrían llevar una vida mejor. Su madre, él y sus hijos. Los cuatro. El hecho de que el dinero fuera muggle no le importaba. Al menos a su madre no.

—No seas estúpido —Le había dicho ella cuando Sorvolo aseguró que no quería nada de esa gente—. Míranos, Sorvolo. Tu padre siempre presumió de ser descendiente de Salazar Slytherin y date cuenta dónde vivimos. En la más absoluta miseria. Y yo al menos me merezco algo mejor. Me lo merezco tanto que no me importa tener que ayudar a ese sucio muggle, ¿te enteras? Y a ti tampoco debería importarte, así que deja de protestar y haz lo que te digo.

Y allí estaba, haciendo exactamente lo que ella le pedía. Se quedó junto al mocoso hasta que la puerta de la casucha se abrió y el señor Ryddle entró a buen paso. Le acompañaba su siempre leal señor Triggs, el hombre que había contratado los servicios de su madre.

Ryddle les había dicho que haría cualquier cosa para curarse de su asquerosa enfermedad muggle. Su madre le había advertido que necesitarían hacer un gran sacrificio para ayudarle y él había aceptado. Aún así, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el niño en cuanto lo vio. Porque lo había reconocido. Era el hijo de uno de sus empleados. A él esos mocosos le parecían todos iguales, pero el señor Triggs lo había señalado con el dedo en más de una ocasión porque el chiquillo era enérgico y travieso. Un quebradero de cabeza. Thomas no quería imaginarse lo que estaba haciendo allí, pero lo supo antes de que la mujer respondiera a sus preguntas.

—¿Qué hace el niño aquí?

—Es el sacrificio sobre el que hablamos, señor Ryddle.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

La mujer se le quedó mirando fijamente. A Thomas se le habían puesto todos los pelos de punta la primera vez que la vio. Triggs aseguraba que era una bruja y él jamás se había atrevido a ponerlo en duda porque tenía toda la pinta de serlo. Buscó en sus ojos algo que le indicara que no pasaría lo que él creía que iba a pasar y no encontró nada.

—Si desea recuperar su salud, deberá beber la sangre de una criatura pura e inocente, alguien que no se haya corrompido por causa de los grandes males que acechan en nuestra sociedad —La bruja hizo una pausa y se lamió el labio inferior antes de sonreír—. Un niño.

Thomas se estremeció y miró al chiquillo. Estaba llorando y se agitaba débilmente. El hijo de la bruja, cuyo nombre le era completamente desconocido, sostuvo sus hombros para evitar que intentara escapar. Una parte de él quería terminar con aquello, no llegar al final; se trataba de un niño que no le había hecho mal a nadie y que no tenía la culpa de que sus pulmones estuvieran siendo consumidos por la tuberculosis. Otra parte le recordó que esa bruja era su única esperanza de sobrevivir y ver crecer a su propio hijo. Se convenció de que no tenía otra opción y, aún así, hizo otra pregunta.

—¿Cuánta sangre necesitaré beber? ¿Será necesario ocasionarle la muerte?

La bruja se mantuvo inmóvil un instante y rompió a reír. Una risa enloquecida y febril que pareció asustar incluso a su hijo. Thomas vio retroceder al señor Triggs, quien tampoco había dejado de mirar al niño en ningún momento.

—Una vez haya bebido la sangre del inocente, deberé encargarme de la segunda parte del ritual. Me llevaré al niño hasta mi propia casa y allí prepararé una cataplasma que deberá aplicarse en el pecho durante varios días. Sólo así sanará por completo.

Thomas asintió. En esa ocasión, no preguntó qué ocurriría con el pequeño. No quería escucharlo. Se sintió repentinamente mareado y dejó que Triggs le asiera por un hombro y le ayudara a tomar asiento en una desvencijada silla. La bruja caminó alrededor de la mesa y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—Entonces, señor Ryddle, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Desea seguir adelante?

Podría decir que no. Podría hacer algo noble y salvar la vida de un niño inocente.

Asintió.

—De acuerdo —La bruja se dio media vuelta y se acercó a una mesita que había permanecido medio oculta en un rincón—. Sorvolo, asegúrate de mantener inmóvil a la criatura.

El brujo asintió y observó a su madre mientras realizaba los primeros encantamientos. La anciana señora Gaunt siempre había sido una maestra en el arte de hacer magia sin varita. Tomó una copa de bronce con ambas manos y musitó unas palabras que nadie entendió. A continuación, sostuvo una daga en el aire; carecía de ornamentaciones, pero a Sorvolo le pareció majestuosa porque era una daga presta para el sacrificio. Sabía que todas las familias de sangrepura poseían una. Algunos la utilizaban para practicar magia de sangre y otros para deshacerse de sus engendros squibs. Sorvolo no recordaba que sus padres la hubieran usado nunca. No ante él al menos.

Cuando la bruja se acercó a la mesa, observó detenidamente al niño. El señor Triggs ayudaba a su hijo a sujetarle, pero el chiquillo estaba frenético y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba y llamaba a su madre. Si la señora Gaunt aún tuviera un corazón, hubiera sentido lástima de él.

—Haz que se quede quieto, Sorvolo. Como sea.

El hombre la miró un instante y dudó antes de pegarle un puñetazo al niño quién, efectivamente, volvió a quedar atontado. La bruja sonrió; aquello facilitaría el trabajo.

—Señor Ryddle, ¿sería tan amable de mantener elevado el brazo del sacrificado?

Thomas dio un respingo. Estaba temblando, fascinado ante los acontecimientos que se sucedían a su alrededor. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, no dudó. Se levantó rápidamente y tomó la muñeca del niño, tirando del brazo hacia arriba. Estaba helado y temblaba aún más que él. Le miró un instante a los ojos y vio su miedo y su súplica, pero no detuvo a la señora Gaunt. Ya no había marcha atrás. El trabajo estaba casi hecho.

Aún así, la acción de la mujer le pilló por sorpresa. La señora Gaunt alzó la daga y realizó un largo tajo en la axila del niño, quien gritó y se movió una vez más. De inmediato, la sangre empezó a manar, cayendo dentro de la copa de bronce. Thomas observó con fascinación el líquido vital, espeso y rojo, y se sintió medio hipnotizado cuando la bruja pronunció una retahíla de palabras en un idioma por completo desconocido. No se fijó en que Sorvolo Gaunt apartaba la mirada y Triggs apoyaba su frente en las piernas ahora inmóviles del niño. No escuchó los sollozos ni las últimas súplicas infantiles. En ese momento sólo existían las palabras susurras de la anciana y el ruido de la sangre al caer en la copa.

Thomas ni siquiera parpadeaba. No supo cuánto tiempo duró, pero cuando la copa estuvo llena por la mitad, la bruja guardó silencio y él supo que podía soltar el brazo del niño sin que nadie se lo dijera. Aunque realmente no había perdido tanta sangre, el cuerpo del pequeño estaba laxo como si hubiera comprendido que luchar ya no le serviría para nada. Sorvolo y Triggs ya lo habían soltado y la bruja se había acercado a la mesa anterior para añadir algo a la copa con sangre. Un polvo blanco.

—No es más que azúcar, señor Ryddle. Para endulzar.

Thomas asintió y comprendió que realmente iba a beberse la sangre de una persona. Se sintió asqueado y su estómago se contrajo como si quisiera expulsar de su interior lo poco que había podido comer durante la cena, pero por suerte dominó su cuerpo. No iba a permitir que le jugara una mala pasada. Había llegado hasta allí. Acababa de ayudar a una vieja bruja a desangrar a un niño inocente; comparado con eso, beber sangre sería algo insignificante.

No obstante, cuando la anciana le tendió la copa retrocedió. Miró a Triggs, que estaba pálido y tenía las mejillas húmedas, y se preguntó estúpidamente si había estado llorando. Pero, ¿por qué? A Triggs le desagradaban los niños y nunca se había negado a ayudarle. ¿Por qué parecía lamentarlo ahora?

—Señor Ryddle, tiene que hacerlo. Ahora.

Thomas miró a la anciana y luego nuevamente la copa. La tomó con ambas manos y se dijo que aquello no era sangre. Era vino, cerveza, whisky, sopa, puré de verduras. Cualquier cosa menos sangre. Lo único que importaba era que serviría para curarle. Él merecía vivir. Lo merecía más que nadie. La enfermedad fue un error de la naturaleza que podía ser subsanado y lo haría. Ahora.

Se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió. La sangre estaba caliente y sabía a algo que ni siquiera podía definir. El dulzor del azúcar no disimulaba en absoluto su sabor. Nuevamente quiso vomitar y salir corriendo, pero se obligó a beberlo todo. Por Mary. Por su hijo. Por sí mismo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y contuvo la respiración. Y bebió. Bebió. Y bebió. Hasta la última gota, hasta que se sintió tan agotado que ni siquiera pudo moverse.

—Muy bien, señor Ryddle —La anciana le quitó la copa. Thomas había clavado los ojos en el suelo y podía escuchar la respiración del niño a su lado. Seguía llorando—. Ahora váyase a casa y descanse. El señor Triggs vendrá aquí mañana a primera hora y le haré entrega de la cataplasma. ¿Han entendido? Sobra decir que nadie debe saber de esto.

Thomas asintió. Triggs estaba a su lado y le hizo entrega de un pañuelo inmaculadamente blanco. Debía limpiarse la boca porque se había manchado de sangre. Sangre. Agitando la cabeza y negándose a mirar al niño, salió de la casita. Lo último que pensó antes de subirse a su automóvil fue que el pequeño se llamaba Bernie. Bernie Bryce.

* * *

_En realidad no quería publicar tan pronto, pero voy a seguir el ejemplo de Misila^^. Puesto que la historia se está escribiendo prácticamente sola, adelantaré la primera parte esta noche y procuraré tener la segunda para mañana. Todavía queda mucho por contar y creo que este es un buen momento para interrumpir la narración. Ahora mismo tengo 3.460 palabras y definitivamente no llegaré a la 10.000. ¡En fin! Que ahí queda la cosa. Espero que os esté gustando, aunque sea un poco^^._


	2. Parte 2

**EL HOMBRE DEL SACO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso pertenece a Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Te potterizarás de terror"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__._

* * *

**IV**

El pequeño Bernie Bryce no apareció en toda la noche. La mayoría de los habitantes de Pequeño Hangleton habían colaborado en su búsqueda e incluso Bill, el hijo del lechero, había viajado a Gran Hangleton para pedir ayuda a la policía. Los señores Bryce estaban absolutamente desesperados y no escuchaban a sus vecinos cuando intentaban tranquilizarlos.

—Es sólo una trastada, Frances. Tienes que calmarte, querida. Son cosas de niños.

Pero Frances sabía que era algo más. Bernie era travieso, cierto, pero nunca había hecho nada parecido. Sabía que sus padres se preocupaban mucho si llegaba tarde a casa, se subía a árboles demasiado altos o iba a lugares prohibidos y nunca desobedecía porque les respetaba y no quería que se angustiaran por su culpa. Aquello no era una trastada. A Bernie le había pasado algo malo.

La señora Bryce estaba tan segura de que no tardaría en recibir malas noticias que se tomó con bastante tranquilidad el testimonio de Abbie Foley, hija de uno de los compañeros de trabajo de su marido. Era una niña menudita y de pelo oscuro que nunca decía mentiras. Nunca jamás.

—Dile a Frances lo que pasó ayer, cariño.

La niña la miró con sus enormes ojos verdes y se aferró a las faldas de su madre como si estuviera asustada. Aterrada.

—Quiso llevarme.

—¿Quién, cielo?

—El hombre del saco. Me iba a casa y se acercó y me agarró de un brazo y quiso meterme en el saco. Y yo grité y grité y entonces vinieron otros señores y me soltó y se fue corriendo.

Frances se tapó la boca con ambas manos y agitó la cabeza. No podía ser. No podía ser. No, no, no. Ni siquiera las vecinas supieron qué decir entonces. No lo dirían en voz alta porque la señora Bryce no necesitaba escucharlo, pero ya nadie dudaba de que ese hombre del saco se había llevado a Bernie. ¿Qué le habría hecho? Ojalá hubiera podido escaparse. Ojalá estuviera bien. Ojalá.

A Frances le hubiera gustado que Bernard estuviera a su lado. Quería abrazarse a él y escucharle decir que todo saldría bien, pero su marido se había ido al bosque en compañía de otros hombres. Confiaban en que Bernie se hubiera quedado atrapado en algún sitio. El señor Bryce quería creer que su hijo estaba vivo. Tal vez herido y asustado, pero vivo. Le ordenó al viejo Joe que se acercara a echar un vistazo al barranco cercano. Le había dicho muchas veces a Bernie que no se acercara a jugar por allí porque era peligroso, pero tal vez el niño había preferido arriesgarse por una vez.

El viejo Joe, que nunca había tenido muchas luces, no dudó a la hora de obedecer. Con cautela, descendió hasta lo más profundo de la hondanada y observó su alrededor con los ojos entornados. Al principio todo le pareció normal. Cuando era más joven, acostumbraba a perseguir pequeños animales y en más de una ocasión había ido a ese sitio. Se conocía a la perfección dónde estaba cada arbusto, cada piedra y cada madriguera y tal vez por eso supo que algo no estaba bien en aquel montón de ramas. Con cautela, se acercó hasta allí y lo vio. Debajo de piedras y maleza, distinguió lo que parecía ser un pie. El pie pálido y ligeramente amoratado de un niño.

El viejo Joe recordó que un día había visto un muerto y que no le gustó mucho, pero el señor Bernard le había pedido ayuda y no podía dejar que el miedo le venciera. El señor Bernard siempre era bueno con él. Cuando era un muchacho y los otros chicos del pueblo se metían con Joe, siempre le defendía. El señor Bernard era bueno y su hijito podría estar en peligro allí debajo. Armándose de valor, retiró poco a poco ramas y piedras y, efectivamente, encontró a Bernie. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

—¡AAHH! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. No sabía qué hacer. El pequeño hijito del señor Bernard estaba muy enfermo. Mucho, mucho, mucho. Tenía la cabeza llena de sangre y el vientre abierto. Joe retrocedió un paso antes de agacharse a su lado y agitarle el hombro. El niño tenía los ojos abiertos. Vidriosos y fijos en un punto de la nada. Vacíos de vida—. ¡AYUDAA! —Volvió a gritar y agitó los hombros del chiquillo mientras el olor a sangre y a podrido le inundaba las fosas nasales—. ¡AYUDAAAAA!

* * *

**V**

El caldero chisporroteó. Los dos niños pequeños tenían los ojos abiertos como platos mientras observaban a la abuela hacer magia. Por la noche, los había encerrado en la habitación porque iba a hacer cosas secretas. Aunque Morfin había golpeado la puerta con sus puños de niño y Merope había llorado porque no le gustaba quedarse sola con su hermano, nadie les había abierto. Ni siquiera habían escuchado lo que hacían papá y la abuela, pero había sido algo grandioso. Eso seguro.

—¡Apartaos, mocosos! ¿Acaso queréis que os eche al caldero? Sé preparar pociones con niños entrometidos como vosotros.

Los dos pequeños Gaunt retrocedieron de inmediato. Merope fue a esconderse detrás del sillón porque creía a su abuela capaz de utilizarla como ingrediente para sus pócimas extrañas, pero Morfin le dirigió una mirada retadora. Él no era ningún cobardica y definitivamente no era un squib como su hermana.

La señora Gaunt movió enérgicamente los brazos para alejar a sus nietos de la chimenea. La poción ya estaba lista. Con sumo cuidado, removió el contenido por última vez y se dio media vuelta para limpiar los paños blancos que había depositado sobre la mesa. Poco a poco fue introduciéndolos en el caldero y dejó que se empaparan con la poción durante un par de minutos. Después, los sacó y escurrió y los metió dentro de una pequeña cajita de madera. El trabajo estaba hecho. Ahora sólo restaba que Sorvolo regresara y llevara las cataplasmas al señor Triggs y, por supuesto, que el señor Triggs les hiciera entrega de su dinero.

—Abuela —La voz de Morfin llamó su atención. La anciana miró al niño, que había vuelto a acercarse al caldero y lo observaba con suma atención. La espesa masa blanquecina aún burbujeaba un poco y Morfin parecía medio hipnotizado. El pequeño siempre había sentido interés por las pociones y la señora Gaunt confiaba en su talento mágico—. ¿Qué es?

—Nada que te importe. ¡Aparta de ahí, niño! ¿Estás sordo?

Morfin le dirigió una mirada resentida y definitivamente se alejó de la chimenea. La anciana echó un vistazo al exterior. ¿Dónde se había metido el inútil de su hijo? Había salido de casa un par de horas antes para llevar a cabo una misión muy sencilla: deshacerse del cadáver de aquel mocoso estúpido.

La señora Gaunt evocó el momento en que había acabado con su vida. Durante unos minutos había llegado a pensar que ese asqueroso muggle llamado Thomas Ryddle se echaría atrás. Había mirado al niño con pena y culpa y había hecho preguntas, pero finalmente sus deseos de curarse fueron más grandes.

Después de sangrar al pequeño, Sorvolo había cargado con él hasta su propia casa. Su madre le ordenó que dejara el cuerpo medio inconsciente del niño en el suelo y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de partirle el cráneo con una enorme piedra. Había necesitado tres golpes certeros para arrebatarle la vida, pero finalmente el mocoso se había quedado inerte bajo su cuerpo. A la señora Gaunt le molestó enormemente escuchar su llanto y se sintió aliviada cuando dejó de lamentarse. Siempre había odiado a los niños y, cuando alzó la vista y distinguió las figuras menudas de sus nietos en el umbral de la puerta, se apresuró en detener sus pasos. No quería que vieran ni oyeran nada porque sería un engorro tener que borrarles la memoria. Así pues, los encerró y se aseguró de que no causarían más problemas.

Cuando volvió al exterior, Sorvolo estaba estúpidamente parado junto al niño muerto. La señora Gaunt le ordenó que lo metiera en la casa y le instó a dejarlo junto a la chimenea. Era el momento de completar la última parte del ritual. La poción estaba lista, preparada a lo largo de la última semana, y sólo necesitaba del último ingrediente para resultar efectiva. Musitando un nuevo hechizo, se hizo con una gran fuente, del mismo bronce que la copa de la que bebió el señor Ryddle, y alzó la daga en el aire antes de rasgar el vientre del cadáver con precisión absoluta. Sin pestañear siguiera, extrajo las grasas del niño y las depositó en la fuente. Un nuevo hechizo y fueron a parar al caldero. Después de eso, la poción sólo necesitó unas cuantas horas de cocción para estar lista.

La anciana Gaunt se sentía satisfecha con el trabajo realizado. Miró a Sorvolo, que tampoco se había movido en esa ocasión, y le ordenó que se deshiciera del cadáver y regresara lo antes posible. Ya quedaba poco para tener su dinero. Muy poco.

Al fin, tras unos minutos más de espera, Sorvolo regresó. Estaba un poco pálido, pero su madre no notó nada extraño en él. No creía que sintiera remordimientos. Desde pequeño, su hijo había demostrado tener una beta cruel que, indudablemente, Morfin había heredado.

—¿Lo has hecho?

—Sí, madre.

—Espero que hayas borrado tu rastro.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Bien —La anciana ni se inmutó ante el tono ofendido del hombre—. Ya está todo listo. Llévaselo a ese muggle y asegúrate de que te pague, ¿me oyes? Si no te paga, vuélvete de inmediato.

—No soy estúpido, madre.

La señora Gaunt se rió. No, Sorvolo no era estúpido. No del todo, al menos. Supuso que podría confiar en él para culminar con aquel proyecto de importancia vital y le hizo entrega de la caja de madera. Cuando se dio media vuelta y vio a Merope, le hizo gestos para que se acercara.

—Ven, pequeña —Aunque su voz sonó suave, Merope no se fió. La abuela solía ser mala todo el rato—. ¿Sabes que padre va a regresar con mucho dinero? Podremos irnos a vivir al mundo mágico, lejos de todos esos muggles repugnantes. Y tal vez podamos conseguir que hagas magia. A nadie le gustaría que resultes ser una squib asquerosa, ¿verdad?

Y justo antes de sentar a la niña en sus rodillas, le pasó la daga ceremonial por el cuello. Más le valía a Merope Gaunt tener magia o le iría mal. Muy mal.

* * *

**VI**

Thomas Ryddle había pasado toda la noche encerrado en su despacho. Su esposa Mary intentó hablar con él y le pidió que la acompañara a la cama, pero él tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para prestarle atención. El rostro del pequeño Bernie Bryce acudía a su mente cada pocos minutos y las ganas de vomitar iban en aumento. Se había bebido su sangre. Había dejado que esa bruja lo secuestrara, desangrara y, posiblemente, matara, y se había bebido su sangre. Pero merecería la pena. Aún no había notado mejoría alguna, pero estaba convencido de que la tuberculosis desaparecía. Tenía que ser así. No podía haber hecho todas esas cosas horribles por nada.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Triggs había salido un rato antes para encontrarse con Sorvolo Gaunt. Antes de su partida, le había comunicado que en el pueblo ya estaban buscando al chico de los Bryce. Triggs tenía muy mala cara, como si hubiera envejecido toda una vida en una sola noche. Thomas se daba cuenta de que para él no merecía la pena lo que habían hecho, pero confiaba en su discreción porque tenía tanto que perder como él. No le delataría. Aunque tuviera remordimientos y pareciera disgustado, Triggs era de confianza. Siempre lo había sido.

Thomas dio un respingo cuando la puerta se abrió. Durante un instante pensó que se trataba de Mary, pero le había dejado muy claro que no quería ser molestado y su esposa siempre respetaba sus deseos. Por fortuna, no era ella. En ese momento no se sentía con fuerzas para mirarla a la cara. Tendrían que pasar unos días para que su estado anímico volviera a la normalidad porque, demonios, no era ningún monstruo. Había hecho lo necesario para sobrevivir, pero no había disfrutado. Tal vez en algún momento había sentido fascinación ante el ritual mágico, pero no había disfrutado. En ningún momento. Nunca.

Triggs entró al despacho y cerró la puerta con llave. Traía una caja de madera y las manos le temblaban considerablemente. Estaba pálido y tenía los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiera estado llorando durante horas. El viejo señor Triggs llorando. Increíble. Impensable.

—Ya está hecho, señor —Dijo en un hilo de voz—. Le he entregado su dinero a ese hombre y él me ha dado esta caja. Me ha dicho que debe ponerse una compresa nueva cada día durante las próximas dos semanas. Dice que no debe preocuparse, que la bruja se ha encargado de que mantengan sus propiedades siempre que las compresas estén dentro de la caja.

Thomas asintió. No supo qué decir, así que tomó la caja y la abrió lentamente. El olor que desprendía era nauseabundo, aún peor que el de la sangre en la copa, pero nuevamente actuó sin dudar. Se quitó la chaqueta, el chaleco y el corbatín y le pidió a Triggs que le ayudara. Haciendo uso de vendas y disimulando el hedor con grandes cantidades de colonia, Thomas Ryddle hizo uso de las cataplasmas. Confiaba ciegamente en el milagro.

—Señor —Triggs volvió a hablar una vez terminado el trabajo—. Quiero que sepa que sólo permaneceré en esta casa durante las próximas semanas. Cuando encuentren el cuerpo del niño Bryce se armará un revuelo y si me voy ahora, sospecharán de mí. Me quedaré hasta que las cosas se calmen, pero después me iré. No puedo…

La voz se le quebró. Thomas se debatió entre la comprensión y la indignación y finalmente asintió secamente con la cabeza. Triggs estaba resultando ser un poco decepcionante porque siempre había parecido un hombre duro de roer, pero podía entender que se había visto obligado a hacer cosas que no eran de su gusto. Además, él mismo tenía la sensación de que todo sería mucho más fácil de superar si Triggs se alejaba de allí. No pensaba buscar a los Gaunt nunca más y no volver a ver a uno de sus cómplices en todo ese asunto podría ser algo bueno. Tranquilizador.

—Si es lo que desea, escribiré una carta de recomendación para usted.

Triggs asintió y no añadió nada más antes de salir de la habitación. Thomas apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de su butacón y cerró los ojos. Ya estaba hecho. Ahora tenía que mejorar. Tenía que mejorar. Sólo eso.

* * *

**VII**

_**Pequeño Hangleton, Inglaterra. 28 de junio de 1920.**_

Frank Bryce estaba considerablemente contento ese día. Acababa de cumplir cuatro años y su madre le había dejado ir a jugar con sus amiguitos él solo, sin su vigilancia constante. Le había dicho que por nada del mundo debía alejarse de la taberna del señor Dot porque era demasiado pequeño para llegar más lejos y Frank pensaba obedecer. Sin embargo, cuando Tony, que era un niño mayor de seis años, sugirió que se podrían divertir muchísimo jugando en el pequeño bosque que había cerca de la mansión de los Ryddle, Frank dudó. No quería que sus nuevos amiguitos se pensaran que era un cobardica. Porque no lo era. Lo único que pasaba era que le gustaba hacer caso de papá y mamá porque papá y mamá eran muchos más listos que los niños pequeños y sabían lo que le convenía hacer.

—Venga, Frankie —Le picó Tony—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres un gallina! —Y el chiquillo imitó un cacareo—. ¡Gallina! ¡Gallina!

—¡No soy un gallina!

—¡Sí que lo eres! ¡Gallina!

Aquello era demasiado. El pequeño Frank apretó los puños y decidió que iba a desobedecer a mamá. Todos los niños lo hacían en algún momento, ¿verdad? Tony se jactaba de hacerlo constantemente porque a su madre no le hacía gracia que les tirara piedras a los perros pastores o que se colara en las granjas de los demás para robar huevos.

—¡Vamos! —Y Frank Bryce echó a andar—. No soy un gallina.

Frank encabezó la marcha. Tony se había quedado muy serio y pareció dudar un instante, pero finalmente salió andando tras él porque definitivamente no era un cobarde. Además, ya había jugado antes en el bosque y era muy divertido. Una vez allí, corrieron, treparon y saltaron, pasándoselo en grande y olvidando el pequeño enfrentamiento anterior. Frank, que era muy bajito incluso para tener cuatro años, se raspó las rodillas contra el suelo y Tony se cayó intentando escalar un pequeño montón de piedras, pero no pasó nada reseñable hasta que el hombre llegó.

Frank sabía que era el señor Thomas Ryddle, el patrón de su papá. Era un hombre muy, muy rico que tenía automóviles, que siempre vestía ropa elegante y que tenía un reloj de oro metido en el bolsillo de su chaleco. Su papá le había dicho muchas veces que debía ser respetuoso con él porque era un hombre muy bueno. Ninguno de los otros señores que tenían tierras pagaba tanto dinero a sus empleados como el señor Ryddle y definitivamente nadie más acostumbraba a enviar regalos en Navidad o por su cumpleaños. A Frank le caía bien el señor Ryddle porque siempre le sonreía y le alborotaba el pelo y ese día no dudó a la hora de acercarse a él y saludarle con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola, señor Ryddle.

—Buenos días, Frank. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

—Hemos venido a jugar.

El señor Ryddle entornó los ojos y miró a los niños. Aquel no era el lugar adecuado para críos tan pequeños. El montón de piedras que había un poco más adelante amenazaba con venirse abajo y un par de árboles tenían multitud de ramas rotas que podrían clavarse en la carne de algún despistado. Y lo más importante: no era sitio para el pequeño Frank Bryce.

—¿No sabéis que es peligroso estar aquí? —Preguntó en un susurro, agachándose para estar a la altura del niño. Frank le miró con los ojos abiertos y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Acaso nunca habéis oído hablar del Hombre del Saco?

Incluso Tony abrió la boca con pasmo. No tenían ni idea de quién era ese señor, pero sí que daba un poco de miedo. Frank incluso se agarró a la mano del señor Ryddle y negó con la cabeza.

—Es un hombre muy, muy malo que vive por aquí cerca. Tiene un saco enorme en el que mete a los niños desobedientes que se alejan demasiado de sus casas. Ahora mismo podría estar observándonos.

Todos los chiquillos dieron un respingo y se acercaron instintivamente al único hombre que, llegado el caso, podría protegerles. Frank ya estaba agarrado a él con las dos manos y Thomas Ryddle sonrió con condescendencia.

—Vamos. Os acompañaré al pueblo, pero tenéis que prometer que nunca os alejaréis tanto de vuestras casas, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor Ryddle.

Los niños le rodearon como si fueran un montón de perritos abandonados y Thomas miró a Frank. Estaba asustado y había súplica en sus ojos. Se estremeció porque el pequeño Bernie Bryce le había mirado así una vez y no había hecho nada por ayudarle. A Frank lo cogió en brazos y dejó que se le agarra al cuello. Incluso le acarició la espalda cuando nadie miraba.

Una vez en el pueblo, los chiquillos se fueron corriendo a sus respectivos hogares. Gritaban cosas sobre hombres malos con sacos gigantes y no pararon hasta contar con la protección de sus madres. Thomas dejó al pequeño Frank en el suelo y decidió llevarlo a su casa. Algún vecino le miró con extrañeza, pero los ignoró a todos.

—Señor Ryddle —Preguntó Frank una vez llegó el momento de despedirse—. ¿Usted sabe si el hombre del saco se llevó a mi hermanito Bernie?

Thomas dio un respingo y sintió cómo un sudor frío le recorría la espina dorsal.

—No lo sé, Frank.

—Mi mamá dice que se lo llevaron y que después se fue al cielo. ¿El hombre del saco se lleva a los niños al cielo?

Thomas suspiró. No podía responder a aquello. No tenía fuerzas.

—Ve a casa. Y recuerda lo que te he dicho de alejarte demasiado.

—Sí, señor. Gracias.

Frank le sonrió y correteó hasta estar a salvo en su hogar. Thomas Ryddle suspiró y miró hacia la iglesia. Bernie Bryce había sido enterrado en aquel cementerio. Por suerte, nunca nadie supo lo que le había ocurrido y Thomas había vivido aquellos años en paz. Se cumplía una década desde que la vieja bruja Gaunt le curara de la tuberculosis. Porque había funcionado, de eso no cabía duda. Thomas Ryddle gozaba de una salud estupenda, los Gaunt se habían largado de la comarca y nadie había vuelto a saber de ellos y Triggs se había instalado con una rica familia de Gales. Todo iba bien.

A veces pensaba en Bernie. Recordaba la desesperación de Frances Bryce cuando enterró a su niño y a Bernard pidiéndole unos días de permiso para acompañarla. Recordaba haber decidido que a partir de ese día cuidaría de los Bryce como nunca había cuidado de nadie y había cumplido con creces. Les había arrebatado un hijo y les había dado una vida.

Estaban en paz.

**FIN**

* * *

_Y colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. Y yo espero que os haya gustado^^. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado mantener con vida al pequeño Bernie, pero en la historia real el señor Leona y sus cómplices llevaron a cabo el ritual completo y quería que todo fuera lo más parecido posible. Eso sí, entonces pillaron a todos los asesinos y se impartió justicia, pero aquí he preferido que el crimen quedara impune porque los Gaunt eran brujos de verdad y se aseguraron de no dejar ningún rastro incriminatorio. _

_He disfrutado mucho participando en otro reto. Debo decir que esta segunda parte tiene 3.569 palabras, que sumadas a las del capítulo anterior hacen un total de 7.029. ¡No me he pasado! ¡Hurra! Ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer en caso de que queráis comentar algo. Besetes y hasta pronto._


End file.
